


???

by orphan_account



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, i still haven't finished the game goddammit, idk if there's anything else to tag??, just take this lmao, only t for lots of cursing, the title isn't permanent i swear, there's a good explanation for it i swear, v slight angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crow is accidentally an asshole again but also a dork so it balances out<br/>and does his fucking acrobatic shit at the most inappropriate times<br/>just cute shit and marriage proposals and idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	???

**Author's Note:**

> blame this post  
> http://i-cantblogforshit.tumblr.com/post/137912656362/lesbianidols-draw-your-otp-like-this  
> (and ye that's my tumblr)  
> i can't draw for shit,, so i decided to write it instead oops

Something about Crow seemed to be off lately. Sure, the robot was strange enough normally, but he was acting different. Slipping away for hours on some days, clamming up whenever Seto asked him about it, generally seeming to retreat into himself. Seto couldn’t help but wonder if it was something that _he_ had done. Maybe he had said something wrong?

That night, Seto decided that he would apologize the next day. Even if he didn’t really have anything to be apologizing _for_ \-- at least to his knowledge -- he’d hopefully be able to resolve the situation. He slept restlessly, almost constantly changing the position he laid in. He was mostly used to sleeping on the ground by now, but tonight, it felt even harder and colder than normal.

He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but he eventually did. When he groggily opened his eyes a few hours later, he couldn’t tell what had woken him. It was still pretty much nighttime, though it didn’t feel like dawn was far behind. For the moment, it appeared to be quiet, though if he strained, he could hear crickets chirping. The campfire had dwindled down to a few embers, which explained why he felt so cold all of a sudden.

“Crow?” He called out, clicking on his flashlight and swinging it around. The abandoned zoo they currently occupied -- the animals appeared to be long gone -- was lit up as the light moved over it, but there wasn’t a sign of the other male anywhere.

He paused as writing on the wall of a nearby attraction was illuminated -- swinging the flashlight back towards it, he read the text out loud. “‘Come find me, stupid’..?” He let out a sigh, pushing himself to his feet. Hopefully _this_ search wouldn’t take so long. He had to wonder, though, why Crow was pulling this sort of stunt again.

\--

His search was fairly similar to the one he had had to conduct upon first meeting Crow, though he didn’t spot the robot until the very end. And instead of taunts, most of Crow’s spray-painted writings appeared to be riddles. The first one he stumbled upon, as he approached the directory, was fairly simple.

“What’s black, white, and red all over?”

Seto frowned. What the hell did this have to do with a zoo? After a moment, though, it struck him. “A sunburned penguin.” He mumbled under his breath, turning back to the directory. It took him a couple seconds, but he managed to locate the penguins. Grabbing a map from the small holder, he took off.

He had to fight off a few of the floating, jellyfish-like thought entities on the way, but eventually, he arrived at the empty exhibit. “No one’s here…” He mumbled, leaning over the railing and peering inside, in the hopes of spotting either Crow or another clue.

On the back wall, he could make out something messily scrawled. “No, you idiot, it’s a newspaper,” was written, and below it, another riddle.

What an asshole.

\--

Seto had to go through two more riddles, until he finally ended up near the wolves. He let out a sigh when he spotted the writing. “‘I’m at the bonfire’. That’s all the way across the zoo, though…” His feet hurt from walking so much -- the place wasn’t exactly small. Turning, he trudged back towards their makeshift camp, purposely taking his sweet time with it.

He was able to easily spot Crow as he drew near -- the other boy was illuminated by the flames. He was doing a one-handed handstand, of course. Seto found himself wondering how long Crow had been standing there like that, but he was quickly distracted by the object Crow was holding out. It glimmered brightly in the firelight, and he recognized the object quickly.

_A ring..?_

Though Seto wasn’t an expert on crystals or gemstones or whatever, he could tell that it was a diamond.

“ _Finally_. You took forever!” Crow’s face was lit up with an excited grin. “Now that you’re here, I can ask.”

“Ask what?”

“Seto whatever-your-last-name-is, will you marry me?” To his surprise, Seto found tears welling up. Blinking them away, he laughed. Though he wasn’t entirely sure why, he found it funny.

Crow seemed to pout. “Hey, why are you laughing? It’s called a romantic gesture, stupid!” He snapped, shaking the hand that had the ring at Seto.

“I don’t think it’s possible, at least not legally. You know, since we’re too young.” Seto was, at least, though he wasn’t entirely sure of how old Crow was. “And there’s not really a priest or anyone left, or even many people to attend the wedding…”

“So? We can hold it ourselves! And who cares if we’re too young? It’s only by a couple years, anyways.” Crow seemed to deflate slightly even as he spoke, and in one movement, he returned to a normal standing position. Letting out a small ‘hmph’, he started to shove the ring into one of his many pockets.

“Hey, I didn’t say no.”

“Huh?” Crow turned back to him, a grin forming on his face as he seemed to register Seto’s words. “So that’s a yes, then?”

Seto nodded, holding back another laugh. “So, where’d you get the ring, anyways?” He honestly hadn’t even been sure if Crow even knew what a wedding was, considering that Crow only knew what he could find in books. He didn’t exactly have much firsthand knowledge of the world before, anyways.

“I bought it from that merchant guy. I had to kill a ton of monsters to earn enough, though, and I wasn’t even able to get a case with it!” Crow talked as he slipped the ring onto Seto’s finger, and Seto pulled his hand back, watching the way the stone glittered in the light.

That explained why Crow had been disappearing so much, at least. “It’s beautiful.” He felt strangely content in the moment. He wished that PF and the old man were here to see it, to see him, but at the same time, it felt like they were there.

Even in such an empty world, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> um  
> ye  
> for those of u who might be curious/just like music recs, i listened to mafumafu's cover of terminating the world while writing this  
> bc who doesn't love mafumafu
> 
> ending is slightly rushed oops,, i'll prob fix it up tomorrow


End file.
